Trophy System
The Trophy System is an equipment featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and a Field Upgrade in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Trophy System is unlocked at level 45. It deflects airborne explosives and pointstreaks such as enemy Predator Missiles, Grenades, Flashes/Stuns, smoke grenades, RPG rockets, Care Package markers, Ballistic Vest duffel bags, Bouncing Betties, I.M.S. explosive charges, Reaper missiles, Stealth Bombers, and even an AC-130's 40mm and 105mm shots. However, the Trophy System can only deflect two projectiles. The Trophy System can be picked up and replaced at any time. The Trophy System will 'fire' on any enemy explosive from any direction, making it an extremely effective defensive tool. The Trophy System excels in objective-based game modes such as Domination or Demolition, although mostly in Drop Zone due to excessive explosive weaponry and explosive based pointstreaks. The Trophy System can protect a player while they attempt to secure the objective. Most enemies bombard objectives with explosives and other projectiles to attack them, and the Trophy System will guard against this with great effect. The Trophy System is most effective when positioned in front of the player while in the prone position. This allows most projectiles to be destroyed without damaging the player. Gallery Trophy System Taking Out MW3.png|A player taking out the Trophy System Trophy System Preparing MW3.png|A player preparing the Trophy System Trophy System First Person MW3.png|The Trophy System being deployed. Notice the "Flyswatter" inscription. Trophy Systems Third Person MW3.jpg|Two Players running while preparing to use trophy system(s). Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Trophy System appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, featuring a smaller and more compact model. Like its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, it can destroy two projectiles at a time before destroying itself. But unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it can be tossed ahead of the player, in case there may be projectiles incoming in front of them. The Trophy System can intercept a wide range of enemy projectiles, including all lethals, all tacticals (even other Trophy Systems), Rocket Launcher missiles and Grenade Launcher grenades, and various scorestreaks. Players will receive 25 score towards their scorestreak for every projectile destroyed with the Trophy System. Gallery Trophy System BOII.png|The Trophy System in-game. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Trophy System returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts's multiplayer and Extinction. Multiplayer The Trophy System returns in multiplayer mode, where it acts the same as the previous versions. It can destory two incoming projectiles (not including bullets), such as grenades or missiles. Like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, this is great for Drop Zone, where you may have a lot of enemies throwing grenades at the current drop zone. The Night Owl pointstreak comes with an integral Trophy System. Extinction It is also available in Extinction mode, where it is simply called "Trophy". It destroys the Gas Cloud attacks from Scorpions and The Breeder. It will not be attacked by Cryptids. Gallery Trophy System Extinction CoDG.png Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Trophy System returns to Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It functions exactly the same as in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, being able to destroy incoming enemy projectiles (including Combat Axes) and able to be tossed rather than planted. When thrown, it rolls, giving it slightly more distance and delaying its deployment. Call of Duty Online The Trophy System returns in Call of Duty Online with the same appearance from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Trophy System returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is unlocked at level 26. Trophy System Unlock Card IW.png|The Trophy System being unlocked in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Trophy System appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as a Field Upgrade. It behaves similarly to its past incarnations, but has a smaller size and is thrown ahead when deployed like the Black Ops II version, and can intercept up to three explosives instead of two. It is unlocked at level 27. Trivia General *Due to the Trophy System's shotgun-like method of destroying projectiles, enemies or the player who deployed the system itself can be hurt if the Trophy System's shot is coincidentally intercepted by a player. This will usually cause significant if not fatal damage to the recipient of the shot, since the majority of the pellets in that shot will hit that player. This is easily seen when the Trophy System is next to an enemy deploying a Tactical Insertion, since, once deployed, the enemy will be standing right on top of the Insertion, and the enemy will be shot in the feet by the Trophy System. *A Trophy System is capable of destroying enemy Semtex or explosive Crossbow bolts that have stuck to friendly players, including the player that deployed the Trophy System. Before Black Ops III introduced the Glitch ability, this was the only reliable method for a regular player to survive being stuck by such weapons. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Oddly, the Trophy System cannot destroy a mid-air Bouncing Betty. *It has a message on the side saying "The FlySwatter!" *A Trophy System is set up by Rhino 2's Gunner to deflect Hind missiles in "Goalpost". *A Bouncing Betty or C4 can land on top of a Trophy System. *The Trophy System can kill if the explosive is close enough to the player when the Trophy System destroys the explosive. *When the Trophy System destroys a Predator Missile, it will be announced, and the Trophy System's owner will gain a point to their pointstreak count. *Using the Trophy System to destroy enemy grenades/equipment in conjunction with SitRep does not count towards unlocking SitRep Pro. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *The Trophy System has a note that says: "Jack in the box". *It is possible to survive a cluster Hellstorm Missile with Trophy Systems. *Destroying a Hellstorm Missile or Hunter Killer with the Trophy System will not give the user the "Intercepted" or "Rejected" medals respectively. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *If the player is to get killed by a Night Owl, the kill feed icon is a Trophy System. *In Extinction mode, it is possible to have five Trophy Systems active at any one time. If a sixth is placed, the first one will break. *In Extinction, the Trophy System seems to have an Incendiary effect: when a Scorpion fires too close, it catches fire. ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' * "26341" can be seen written on the model. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Field Upgrades